


Keeping On

by freakanature06



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Comfort, Multi, Reflective Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakanature06/pseuds/freakanature06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Judai likes to spend some time alone and think about things he doesn’t understand. But that’s pretty hard to do when there are a couple of spirits always following you around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping On

Judai sat with his back to the rest of the rooftop, dangling his feet over the edge of the building as he peered down the twelve stories to the street below. Roofs were one of his favorite places to spend time and just relax. Or sometimes think. He didn’t do that very often (at all, according to some people), but if he wanted to have a good, long think, a roof was one of the best places to do it. He could be by himself and it was so peaceful and…

“You really shouldn’t sit so close to the edge, Judai-kun!” Daitokuji’s voice broke into Judai’s thought process and the young man leaned back to glance at the ghost. He grinned as he saw the hint of worry on his former teacher’s face.

Kicking his legs, Judai turned his attention back to the street below him. “Don’t worry. I’m not gonna fall. I’m too solidly planted.” He wiggled a little in his spot as a proof of that and heard Daitokuji let out a noise of concern behind him. The sound made Judai laugh. A moment later, he swung his legs back up onto the roof and pushed to a stand, brushing some dirt off of himself. “Alright, alright. I’ll get away from the edge.”

Carefully, he jumped down off of the ledge he’d been perched on back onto the main part of the roof. “You shouldn’t worry so much,” he commented as he walked towards the spirit. “I’m really careful, promise.”  
  
That wasn’t entirely true, but Judai figured that was careful  _enough_ , and that’s what mattered. “Why are you up here anyway?” Daitokuji asked after taking a moment to calm down after the scare that Judai had given him.

Judai stiffened a little. He didn’t really want to talk about why he’d come up here. “No reason,” he replied easily after a moment. “I just felt like relaxing for a bit.”  
  
“You were thinking about love.” Yubel’s voice seemed to come out of nowhere and Judai gritted his teeth lightly in response to the astute observation. Then again, of course Yubel knew what he’d been thinking about. She kind of inhabited the same body that he did. “Because you don’t understand it.”  
  
Scuffing his foot on the ground, Judai glanced to the side, where he could now see Yubel watching him carefully. “I guess you’re right,” he finally said, a little awkwardly. “I’ve never really… y’know… felt anything like that. Except with you!” he amended quickly, knowing she was quick to offense. “It’s different with you, though. It’s more than that.”  
  
Yubel seemed satisfied with this response as she moved over to lay a hand on Judai’s shoulder. “It hurts,” she said after a moment. “But it can make you happier than anything.”  
  
Smiling a little, Judai reached up to pat her hand. “Yeah, I know. I mean… I guess I know anyway.” He laughed, trying to make light of the situation again. “I guess I’ll just figure it out as it comes to me. No big deal!”  
  
With that, he turned away and headed towards the door that would take him back down into the building – back down into a world of emotions that he had never felt or understood. It would be okay, though, he kept telling himself as the spirits attached to him followed behind, Pharaoh mewling because he was hungry and Judai hadn’t fed him yet. It would be okay just so long as he didn’t let it get to him.

He just had to keep on keeping on.


End file.
